


Somewhere My Love

by JudyOct98



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: Borderline A/U. Chakotay is visited by a mysterious elderly woman and finds he must learn who she is in order to find out his own destiny.





	Somewhere My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the most romantic and classic of all movies, "Somewhere In Time," starring Christopher Reeves and Jane Seymour. Check out the official site at the Somewhere In Time Homepage. If you haven't seen this movie, I suggest you do. It's made for all hopeless romantics.

Rating: PG-13/R, with some mature overtones. 

Somewhere My Love

By J.A. Greene

The Heart Has Its Reasons  
Which Reason Does Not Know.

\- Pascal

The reception was a success, as the artifacts on display got acclaimed reviews. The champagne and hors d'oeuvres were being passed out. This was the biggest show of pieces for the National Anthropological Archives in over 200 years. The discovery of major artifacts on Barradas Three almost five years after the Federation had stopped the Vulcan Isolationist Movement from raiding that and other archeological sites.

An elderly woman with deep blue eyes set against her pale, still somewhat smooth skin and white soft hair, which was wound behind her, sat watching the head of the expedition as he was surrounded by colleagues and admirers. He was younger than her, but handsome and the tattoo he sported on his forehead made her sure who he was.

She opened her small, black beaded purse pulling out a gold pocket watch. She caressed the smooth cool metal and held it in her wrinkled palm. The weight of it was comforting to her. Now, she had to do what she planned.

Slowly she stood up, her arthritis ached in her back and hands. She walked slowly towards the group. People saw her and parted allowing her to pass as she approached the man who was talking with a younger colleague, who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

She reached her hand out touching his arm, he was in mid-sentence.

Chakotay felt a hand on his arm, he turned, "well, you didn't visit - " and stopped seeing the old woman before him. She stared up at him intently, her hand slid down to his picking it up. The group around him quieted wondering who she was and what she was doing. "May I - ?"

She opened his palm placing the watch in it, pressing it against it. "Come back to me," she said softly.

Chakotay stared at her, she smiled gently at him, then turned away. "Wait - what's your name?" he asked after her. Nevertheless, she was gone, blended in with the crowd. He tried to see her over everyone, but she wasn't there.

"What'd she give you?" the man asked.

Chakotay opened his hand picking up the watch. Everyone sighed in wonder. He studied the watch and opened it, its face still shiny and new, the crystal unmarked. He was confused.

"Who was she?" the man asked.

Chakotay shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never seen her before in my life." As curious as he was about this mysterious woman, he closed the watch and pocketed it. "Well, let's not worry about her now. I think more champagne is in order." Everyone agreed mutually. He had a waitress bring more over. Yet he still couldn't figure out who that woman was.

=/\=

The woman walked up the small wide steps to the large, white colonial with dark blue shutters. She stepped up into the matching wraparound porch and opened the frosted door entering the foyer.

A much younger woman with short blonde hair came out of the sitting room, "home so soon? How was the reception?"

The woman stopped for a moment, she glanced at her. "It was...very nice," and opened one of the two doors to her rooms on the ground floor. She entered without looking back closing them.

Seven Years Later.  
The music wafted through the speakers of Chakotay's office at the NAA as he sat before his desk computer in thought. However, he wasn't working, as the computer waited for his next words. With a groan, he threw himself back in his chair rubbing his face.

He couldn't concentrate on this paper that was due the next week. He knew what was bothering him, and despite how he tried to ignore it, it was calling him again. He stared at his top drawer where it was kept. With a sigh, he reached over tapping the drawer open and reached in. His hand automatically picked up the gold, heavy woven chain pulling out the pocket watch.

The chain laced through his middle fingers as he stared at the watch hanging from his hand. The light from the window behind him streamed in and caught the smooth shine of the curved edge on the watch.

It had been seven years since he received it and he still couldn't understand why or who that woman was. He clutched it closer and decided he wasn't going to get anymore work done. Since it was the end of the week, he decided to take the rest of the day off. Perhaps a trip somewhere would clear his thoughts of that mysterious visit seven years before. The hotel where the reception took place came to mind. He realized maybe someone in Newport Beach would know of her.

With that decision made, he said, "computer, end music." It became quiet. He turned off the desk computer, pocketed the watch and stood up. He was going to go back to his house, pick up an overnight bag and catch the next transport there.

As he was leaving, he ran into his friend and colleague, "where you going?" Tom asked.

"Out," Chakotay replied walking towards the lift.

"Where exactly is that?"

Chakotay stopped and turned looking at him, "the coast - "

" - There are two," Tom said annoyed.

"Newport Beach," Chakotay told him. "For the weekend."

Tom nodded, "okay. What about your paper - ?"

"Its not done," he replied.

"Chakotay its due on Thursday," Tom said. "Will it be ready? The council wants it - "

"It'll be ready," he said, the doors slid open. Tom stared at him unsure, "have I ever missed a deadline?"

"No," Tom replied.

"Then don't worry," he said. "I'll be back - "

"Chakotay this is so unlike you," Tom stated in disbelief.

He smirked at him, "Tom tell B'Elanna I said hello," and let the doors slide closed in front of him. 

=/\=

When the transport arrived at the hotel, Chakotay took his small suitcase and walked into the hotel. The lobby was busy with tourists consisting of families, young couples and an occasional alien.

He walked up to the front desk, the desk clerk greeted him with a smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a room please," Chakotay replied.

"I see," the clerk said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No," he replied, "but I was taking a chance you'd have a room."

"We do," the clerk nodded. "How many nights?"

"Two," Chakotay replied.

"Very well," he said. "Name please."

Chakotay provided the clerk with the necessary information, and he was given the code to his room. He thanked the clerk and the next available bellhop was an elderly man. The man took his suitcase, "room, sir?"

"3019," Chakotay replied.

"This way," the man said with a nod and Chakotay followed him to the lifts. "My name's Henry Mr. Chakotay and if you need anything just ask. I know all there is to about this hotel."

"Really?" Chakotay said interested. "You've been here a long time?"

Henry called for the lift, he turned to him, "oh, I've been here for 72 years."

"72 years?" Chakotay repeated shocked.

Henry nodded and chuckled, "yes, but not as an employee the whole time. I was four year's old when my father was a desk clerk. He used to have to constantly tell me to stop flying my propelled starship in the lobby."

Chakotay smiled, imagining Henry as a child playing in the hotel lobby. "The last time I was here," he said, "was seven years ago. My institute held a premier reception on some findings."

"Yeah," Henry said with a nod, "alot of receptions are held here." The doors opened and they entered. "Third floor," he said to the lift, "room 3019," and the lift rose. "Are you with Starfleet?"

Chakotay shook his head, "no, not anymore. I was for about 10 years, then I retired to pursue my anthropology career. I work now for the National Anthropological Archives. It's part of the Smithsonian."

"Prestigious," Henry commented, Chakotay smiled. "Did you get your doctorate yet?"

"Well," Chakotay said softly, "I did - but, I only use it for professional purposes."

"Well, Doctor," Henry said as the lift slowed and stopped. "Welcome to the Carlton Hotel." The doors slid open, he led Chakotay out and to the left down the corridor to his room on the left. "Here you go, Dr. Chakotay - "

"Please Henry," he said, "I appreciate the gesture - "

" - Give credit where it's due," Henry said, Chakotay nodded with a smile while inputting his access code to the room.

The door unlocked, he pushed it open, "thanks Henry," and took his suitcase. Henry nodded and walked away. Chakotay entered the hotel room, "lights," and they came up slowly revealing a standard sized room with a large bed, beige carpeting, desk and chair with a comm unit. Opposite it was a large comfortable lounge chair. The flat vid screen was on the wall opposite the bed with the dresser beneath.

He put the suitcase down on the bed and walked over to the window drawing the curtains back. He smiled finding he had a nice view of the ocean. He felt himself grow alittle hungry and was curious if the dining room was open yet.

After he unpacked, he took a padd that had his paper part finished on it with his notes and walked out heading to the lift. When he arrived at the dining room, there weren't any guests eating, but the staff was still setting the room. The host spotted him, "may I help you, sir?"

"When do you open for dinner?"

"About 45 minutes, sir," the host replied.

Chakotay sighed, "45 minutes?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

Chakotay nodded, "okay, I'll be back." He turned and walked out. Finding he couldn't concentrate on his notes with the tourists in the lobby, he decided to walk around. Maybe with some luck he'd find a quiet corner. As he wandered the lobby, he saw an empty corridor that led out to a small deck. Taking a chance, he headed down and saw a wide open doorway on the left. He stopped gazing in the dim lit room, the sign beside it said, "Hotel Museum." Intrigued, he walked in finding various pieces of history encased in glass.

As he gazed into the various cases at old room keys, menu's from the dining room, registration book, ladies gloves and other pieces from the hotel's history when something caused him to look up. He was looking at an old typewriter when he felt the need to look across the room. He did. Sunlight from a ceiling window spilled through and he walked towards it. As he walked through it he saw a portrait hanging on the wall. Once past, his vision readjusted to the room's light again and he found himself staring face to face with a young beautiful woman behind glass.

Her reddish-auburn hair sat on her head in a tight bunn with a pearlized cap. However, her pale skin and large blue eyes stood out, the swan-like graceful neck and the soft hollow where it met her collarbone. She had a soft smile, but as he studied it, there was something different about it. One side of her mouth had slightly lifted up from the other. He saw intelligence and mischievousness in that expression.

He glanced down to see who she was and found the nameplate missing. He frowned, something didn't seem right with this. She was a young and beautiful nameless woman somehow associated with the hotel.

He then reasoned she could easily be the owner's daughter, or one of them from year's before. With a sigh, he figured the dining room was open at this point and turned walking away to go eat and study his notes.

Later that night, he woke up hearing the old woman again and seeing that portrait. Unable to sleep, he dressed and went back down to the museum. He stared at the portrait for the next several hours, needing to know who she was.

The next morning, after grabbing a couple hours sleep, he found Henry outside the hotel assisting someone with their luggage.

"Henry," he said, "that portrait in the museum. Who is she?"

"Portrait?"

"Yes," he replied, "you know of that young woman - ?"

Henry straightened looking at him, "oh yes, I know who your talking about." He looked at him, "that's Kathryn Janeway, a dancer who performed here with the San Francisco Ballet."

"Kathryn Janeway?" Chakotay asked, Henry nodded. "How long ago was she here?"

"Let's see," Henry thought. "I believe I was around four or five - that had to be around 2307."

Chakotay's hopes dropped hearing the year, this young woman was obviously long dead by now. "2307?" he said in shock. Henry nodded, "thanks Henry," and he walked away. Since town was within walking distance, he decided to walk there to see what it had to offer.

As he wandered the streets that had various tourist shops, dress shops, men's clothing, jewelry, an old book store and other merchants, he spotted the library across from the green. Although this Kathryn Janeway had performed here 68 years before, it wouldn't do any harm reading up on her some.

=/\=

He found a remote library database on the second floor and called up information on Kathryn Janeway. He wasn't sure what'd he'd find, but to his surprise, he found several news stories on her performance of "Don Quixote" at the hotel's theatre. 

All the stories were glowing, referring to her as 'that century's Margot Fonteyn who captured the audience leaving them speechless.' He saw more photos of her, in costume and at rehearsals. There was also a dark-skinned Vulcan nearby in some of the publicity appearances, named Tuvok. He was her mentor and manager and obviously very protective of her. Not much was said about him, except he never left her side.

In 2307, Kathryn Janeway was 24 years old and the youngest prima ballerina on the planet in her day. However, soon after achieving that status, she mysteriously disappeared never to dance again. The database also contained a clip of her last performance which he played. He found himself captivated as she danced, happy and carefree. He had to watch the clip several times and found himself falling for her image alone.

Once he was through, he checked to see if there were any books on her. He found one, written by a local woman about four years before. He skimmed the book, absorbing the more details of her life. As he did, he found a set of photographs that showed everything from her childhood to her dancing years. As he studied each, he started to believe he knew everything about her and wished he could know her more. As he reached the final photo, his heart skipped a beat of the last one before him.

It was the old woman who had given him the watch seven years before. This he found shocking and wondered why she had visited him. He thought back throughout his entire life, including his time with Starfleet, that he had never met her. He was confused. He then realized he had the local woman's address who wrote the book. Checking the nearby chronometer, he found it was still early enough to pay her a visit.

Once finished, he took the information downloaded onto a padd and left. He found the woman's house was within walking distance. He now understood how she left the reception and he wasn't able to find where she went.

He walked up the walkway and to the front door. Finding the call button, he pushed it and waited. A moment later the door opened revealing a middle-aged pretty woman with short blonde hair.

She stared at him, "may I help you?"

Chakotay forced himself to speak, but at the same time, not wanting to sound like a total idiot. "Yes, I'm - " he stopped for a moment in thought. "This is going to sound a bit strange, but I'd like to meet Kathryn Janeway."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked shocked.

Chakotay stared at her, "I'm sorry, I said that all wrong. You see, I've read your book on her and would like to write a paper on her - "

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," the woman said.

She went to close the door, he quickly put his foot out stopping her. "Wait!" she did. "I'm sorry, the reason I'd like to speak with you is personal." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch holding it before her.

The woman gasped at the sight of it, "where did you get that?"

Chakotay stared at her, "she gave it to me ma'am. About seven years ago at a reception I was at held at the Carlton Hotel."

"That disappeared the night she died," she said softly.

"She died that night?" he asked shocked.

The woman stared at him, "please, come in Mr. - ?"

"Chakotay," he told her, she nodded and stepped aside. He entered the cool house, she closed the door. 

"I've kept a few things of hers for the dance collection," she said, "that I'll be giving back to the dance company." She stepped forward opening the sliding doors that led to Kathryn's rooms. He followed her into a spacious sitting room.

Throughout the room against the walls were mannequins with old costumes she had worn including evening gowns and a day outfit that included a white suit with a matching long skirt. He walked around gazing at each and stopped at the costume she had worn for "Don Quixote."

"That was the last costume she wore," she told him.

He nodded, "yes, I've seen a clip from that performance." He turned and spotted a large mirrored dresser with photos on it. He walked over, there were pictures of her youth and of Tuvok. "Mrs. Wildman, what was she like?"

"As a young woman," she replied, "people have said she was quick, bright and just loved to laugh and have fun. In her later years when I knew her, she was polite, kind and very generous."

"When did it change?"

Wildman frowned alittle, "shortly after her performance at the hotel actually. Nobody ever knew why."

He nodded, "her relationship with Tuvok? Was it as strange as you made it sound?"

"It was an odd relationship," she replied, "for a Vulcan to take a dancer as a protegee. But, he was the reason she became who she was." He walked around the room and stopped at a small miniature version of the hotel that sat on a small table.

Wildman nodded, "she had that made." She walked over and gently lifted the center up. The music of Rachmaninov's "Theme of Pagnini" flowed out. She saw him turn white and slowly sit down on the chair beside it. "What is it?"

Chakotay swallowed, this was just too unreal. He sighed, "that's my favorite music ever."

"She listened to it all the time," Wildman said. She stepped away for a moment, then returned with a padd, "and read all about this."

Chakotay took the padd, he turned it on reading. "The Orb of Time? She considered time travel?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Wildman replied. "But, she had an incredible interest in that Bajorian artifact. She never made plans to see it as far as I knew - but, she never talked much about what she was doing."

Chakotay listened as he read up on the Orb. The idea she had was being passed onto him. After a moment, "thank you." He stood up looking at her, "well, I appreciate the time you allowed me Mrs. Wildman."

"Your welcome," she said and showed him out.

=/\=

On his way back to the hotel, he decided to extend his stay for one more day. He did so at the front desk, it was then telling Tom, who wouldn't be too happy. Especially for the reason he was doing it.

Deciding to tell him immediately, he waited for Tom's outburst.

"Your going to do what?" Tom asked shocked.

"You heard me," Chakotay replied. "This has my interest right now - "

"What about your paper?"

"I'll send you the draft," he replied. "And if I get held up any longer than tomorrow, submit it to the council asking for an extension."

"She's already dead," Tom said. "Can't it wait until after the paper's finished? Then take a week off?"

"This can't wait Tom," he said firmly.

"Know what I think?" Tom asked. "Your obsessed with this dancer. What do you intend to do?"

Chakotay sighed, "after another day of research," he paused. "I plan to go meet her."

"What?" Tom said shocked. "How?"

"The Orb of Time," he replied simply.

"You really believe that thing works?" Tom asked.

"Not sure," he replied, "but I plan to find out."

Tom stared at him intently and shook his head, "your hopeless. But," he sighed, "if you feel this trip is necessary, send me your draft before you leave."

"I will," he said.

"I hope this turns out," Tom said reluctantly, "like you hope."

"Thanks," Chakotay replied. "Chakotay out." He turned off the comm unit and sat back with a sigh. His gaze caught the padd with his paper on it. In attempt to keep his promise, he picked it up starting to work on it.

The next morning, after staying up most of the night, he managed to finish the draft and transmitted what he had to Tom.

After a brief breakfast, he went in search of Henry. He found him watering the flower bushes outside the front of the hotel.

"Henry, maybe you can tell me," he asked, "where the hotel got all those pieces in the museum?"

Henry glanced at him, "well, the attic and in some storage areas."

"Anything left over from that dance company?"

"I don't know," he replied thinking. "If there is, maybe in the hotel's theatre storage."

"Can you get me in there?" Chakotay asked curiously. Henry studied him for a moment, "please Henry, it's important."

"Okay Doc," he said finally, "give me 15 minutes and meet me outside the theatre. Do you know where that is?"

"In back by the beach," Chakotay replied.

Henry nodded, "yep, the eastside. I'll see you there."

=/\=

When Henry met him outside the theatre, he coded in the access code for Chakotay and opened the door. They entered the dark theatre. Henry went to a light panel next to the door, opened it and tapped up the lights in the lobby.

Chakotay stood surrounded by old carved wood, rich red carpeting, beautiful murals on the walls depicting life in the theatre, a gorgeous chandelier hung above them and the large double doors to the theatre itself were closed.

"This is beautiful," he commented. "How many people can fit in here?"

"The theatre seats 400," Henry replied. "All you seeing here is exactly what was built about a 100 years ago. We only open it for tours or an occasional function. Back when I was a boy, alot of theatre companies passed through here on their tours."

"It's small," Chakotay said as Henry led him over to the main theatre doors. He pulled one open, it's oak swung easily open on its hinges. He stepped in and gave a quiet gasp awestruck. "I take that back," before him, the 400 seats sat in front of a large raised stage. The heavy, red velvet curtains hung closed with gold tassels. The orchestra pit was open and along the walls, the lights burned lighting the area and the stage. Between each light set built into the wall, were more murals. The cathedral ceiling had another huge chandelier which hung in the center.

"The storage closet is this way," Henry told him, leading him down the center, sloped aisle. Once at the stage, he walked to the right leading him through a single door. Chakotay saw it also led to the backstage area. "I'm not sure what kind of condition the room's in, but if you find what you're looking for, it should do." He stopped outside two large double doors, unlocked them and swung them open.

Once they opened, Chakotay's senses were filled with the age of the room. Henry turned the lights on and he saw a plethora of stage flats, old music stands, lighting equipment, shelves of props and a multitude of other items. He walked in, weaving around the music stands further in the back. As he did, he saw a rack of old costumes, a conductors stand and several posters from past performances.

Taking a chance, he went through the posters. Right in the back, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large board studying it reading:

The Carlton Hotel Welcomes The San Francisco Ballet and It's  
Performance of "Don Quixote" Featuring  
Kathryn Janeway  
April 23-April 25

He nodded confirming the dates he needed to do what he planned. He put the poster back and gazed around not finding anything else he needed. As he headed back to Henry, he knew something didn't feel right about this whole mystery. There was a piece of the puzzle missing, he just didn't know what it was.

Before leaving, he thanked Henry and left after one glance back around the theatre.

=/\=

"Come back to me." 

Chakotay woke with a start groaning as he sat up in the dark hotel room. He could still hear her voice, but instead of her aged graceful face, he now saw her beautiful, youthful one placing the watch in his hand.

Rubbing his face, he couldn't fall back to sleep. Swinging his legs over onto the floor, he stood up walking over to the window. He pulled the curtain aside and gazed outside at the ocean. The night was clear as the half moon hung over the water glowing serenely. His gaze caught a light in the distance, after several moments he realized he was looking at a lighthouse. Although they hadn't been needed for over 400 years, lighthouses on Earth were preserved and kept lit for historical purposes.

With a yawn, he stretched and walked back over sitting on his bed. Glancing at the provided chronometer, it was after 0200. Although he'd been out of Starfleet for close to 10 years, the habit of referring to the time in the hundreds never left him. He left to pursue his anthropology career although he was close to being promoted to captain. They had a ship being designed for him called Voyager. He was happy he didn't. That starship and her entire crew had disappeared in the Badlands on her maiden voyage. Their whereabouts were unknown and they were feared and most likely dead by Starfleet. That was 7-1/2 years ago.

When Voyager disappeared, he got his doctorate two years later. It had been four years when Kathryn Janeway mysteriously entered his life.

Since he was unable to sleep, he dressed in some loose comfortable clothes and went back down to the museum. He stared at Kathryn's portrait for the next several hours, until it was time for breakfast.

When he entered the lobby after breakfast, Henry spotted him from the concierge desk. He called out, "hey Doc!"

Chakotay stopped turning, he smirked at the elderly gentleman. Walking over to him, he said, "goodmorning Henry."

"I've found something you might be interested in," Henry told him. He quickly glanced around, "come with me." Chakotay was curious and followed him through the lobby towards the museum. In that same corridor, Henry opened a door near the museum walking in turning on the light. It was another storage closet. "I discovered this when I came back," he told him, "from the theatre. Since you seem so interested in that ballet dancer, I knew I'd seen this before. The hotel was thinking of donating it to another museum or something, but never got around to it. I think they forgot all about it."

"What is it?" Chakotay asked curious.

"This," Henry replied and uncovered a medium-sized leather trunk. Chakotay stared at it, "it belonged to her. Kathryn Janeway. She left it here in her last visit a long time ago. I think they tried contacting her, but she never came back for it."

Chakotay sank to his knees in awe running his hand along the leather surface. "What's inside?"

Henry shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea. The lock's still in place, other than the concierge at the time opened it to find out who it belonged to."

Chakotay's hand rested on an old fashioned heavy gold plated single swing lock. His fingers felt the opening for a key. "Is there a key?"

"Believe it or not," he replied, "she left the key with it. It's in a special holder located on the side." Chakotay felt around, his hand found a hidden pocket sealed to the side. "She hid it pretty clever if you ask me."

"Can I borrow this?"

"You can have it," Henry replied. Chakotay glanced up at him. "Like I said, it's been forgotten about - "

Chakotay couldn't believe his luck. Perhaps the answer to this mystery was inside. "Are you sure? I don't want anybody being upset if I did."

"Don't worry," Henry told him, "it's been used as a table all these years and a sheet's been over it."

"Thank you," Chakotay said still awestruck. He then stood up and lifted the trunk up by its handles. It was fairly light, he hoped it wasn't empty. Henry stepped aside, Chakotay smiled at him and headed up to his room.

=/\=

The trunk sat on his freshly made bed as he sat before it holding the key. Although he was excited he now had this in his possession, he still couldn't help but be leery of what it contained. He sighed deciding to just open it and take his chances.

He fitted the key into the lock, twisted it and the lock snapped open easily. He carefully removed the lock placing it on the bed. Placing his hands on each side of the cover, he lifted it slowly. As he did, his senses picked up the faint scent of lavender from inside. His heart beat more and he knelt gazing inside.

It wasn't empty.

It was filled with more than he ever expected. Inside sat a folded ivory sheer long skirt and matching long-sleeved shirtwaist with large, gold shiny buttons. He pulled it gently out, letting the fabric slip through his fingers as he smiled gently. He then found a pair of worn toe shoes, he held them in his hand amazed at how small her feet were. With a smile, he placed them gently next to the dress. The next thing he found took his breath away.

It was a portrait of them sitting on the small seat of a carriage. He didn't recognize the clothing he was wearing, but she was wearing the dress that sat beside him. In addition, she was smiling, her long hair wound into a soft bunn behind her. He was smiling as well, looking very happy.

"Oh my god," he whispered feeling the last clue fall into place. "I was there," his fingers brushed the portrait gently. "How?" The Orb of Time wasn't available back then. He couldn't understand it. Moreover, he wasn't even born ...

Then it began to occur to him that perhaps some temporal causality loop was taking place. However, he had no tricorder to prove or test his theory. All he knew was, he was there. Perhaps from some alternate universe. Now he knew he had to visit the Orb, it would hold all the answers he seeked.

The last item in the trunk was a journal. He opened the book slowly, the pages were a bit brittle and yellow with age. He saw her handwriting and read a few entries. There wasn't anything significant until he came to the last three entries.

He began to read:

Fri., April 24, '07 - A mysterious man approached me today. I was relaxing after rehearsal by the water when he showed up. I didn't get his name, but the way he looked at me ...? Tuvok warned me about men like this...I will be on my guard.

Sat. April 25, '07 - That man showed up at my door this morning! He calls himself Chakotay. It's an Indian name I believe. He's quite charming, if not persistent and asked me to go to breakfast. Of course I couldn't because of rehearsal, but I can't believe I agreed to meet with him after. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to find out what he wants.

Sat. 5 p.m. - I've spent the last three hours with Chakotay. He is an amazing man. So...endearing and gentle. I feel as if I've known him forever. I let him kiss me today. It was wonderful, but I can't help but wonder if my feelings for him are love or just infatuation. He's so handsome, so much older than myself. Tuvok would disapprove. Tonight's the last performance. I don't know what I'll do afterwards. I'm tempted to just leave and go with Chakotay, to explore what may happen. But this is the night I become prima, I just don't know what to do...I'll dance for him tonight. If he shows up at the end of the performance, I just might go with him...

...Chakotay was in shock as he continued to read...

...Sat. 11 p.m. (shaky hand) - He didn't show up! God, what was I thinking? Hoping? He disappeared after the second act sometime. No word. Nothing. I'm leaving with the company, we're due in Dallas by tomorrow night. I'm a prima and I don't even care. I'm in love with a man I just met yesterday, how is that possible? Tuvok says otherwise, but I know my heart. And it's breaking ...

Sun., April 26, 07 - Something is calling me back to the hotel. I can't perform, I can't think of no one but Chakotay. I have to find him...somehow, someway. I've told Tuvok I'm leaving and he can't stop me. Will I regret this? Maybe, but I have to know what happened to him.

That was the last entry she made. He gently closed the journal speechless. It was now obvious he'd run into problems when he went back to find her. Knowing this, he was prepared to be on his guard for any suspicious people that would cause his disappearance.

Nevertheless, she was in love with him back then, as he was with her now. Something had to be done to bring them together.

Once finished, there was nothing else left in the trunk. He repacked it all carefully, except for the shoes and locked it. It was in the middle of the afternoon, he had to arrange transport to Deep Space Nine where the Orb was kept.

He had the arrangements made within the next half hour. Called Tom to inform him and mentally began to prepare himself for this journey.

While Chakotay prepared for his trip to DS9, Tom wasn't in a good mood. He arrived home to find B'Elanna getting dinner ready. She watched him walk around the kitchen frowning.

She turned folding her arms across her chest, "okay, what's the matter?"

"He's leaving," Tom replied with a groan.

"Who?"

"Chakotay," he replied with a sigh.

"He's leaving the NAA?"

He shook his head, "no, not that."

She sighed, "Tom you're making no sense."

Tom turned to her leaning against the counter gazing at her. "Alright. You know how he's been on that vacation in Newport Beach?" She nodded, "well, apparently while there he's become infatuated with this dead dancer - "

" - What?" she asked shocked.

"Oh, it gets better," he said. "He's going to Deep Space Nine to use that Orb of Time or something."

"A dead dancer?" she said confused.

"Some portrait 68 years old - "

" - That's too weird," she claimed. "I mean, Chakotay studies past cultures, but his focus hasn't ever been on one person. He's an anthropologist, not an historian."

"You don't have to tell me that," Tom said. "He's become obsessed."

" - That's so unlike him," she said, they were quiet for a moment. She sighed, "listen, most likely he'll get out there, find nothing and then come back. And, he'll get his head on straight by returning to work."

Tom stared at her, "maybe your right." He paused, "but what if he succeeds?" B'Elanna couldn't answer, she was speechless as he was.

Chakotay stepped through the airlock from the transport and started to step down into the station. "Excuse me, Dr. Chakotay?"

He stopped finding a dark skinned baldheaded tall man with a goatee in a Starfleet uniform standing beside the steps. "Yes?"

"I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko," he replied. "Commander of the station."

"Of course," Chakotay said as they shook hands. "We spoke a day ago."

They began to walk down the corridor, "your request to use the Orb is being considered," Sisko told him. "But are you aware of the visions that occur when using the Orb?"

"I'm aware of them," Chakotay replied. "I take my own vision quests when necessary. The only thing is, I can't see time through them."

Sisko nodded, "as the Emissary, I'm obligated to tell you that it's up to the Prophets to let you travel back." Chakotay nodded, "may I ask why you need to use it?"

"It's personal, Captain," he replied.

Sisko stared at him, he then nodded, "I understand. I'll send Colonel Kira to come get you when it's been approved." Chakotay nodded, "let me show you where your quarters are."

After Chakotay's luggage had been delivered to his temporary quarters, he unpacked the portrait from the trunk and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He planned to take the portrait with him when he visited the Orb.

That night, he slept somewhat soundly, hoping his request would be granted.

The next day, while waiting he decided to explore the Promenade. His cultural experiences with current and centuries old species took stock of who worked and visited the station.

He was walking, his thoughts on Kathryn as he did when he heard:

"Doctor!"

Chakotay stopped and turned. He saw a beautiful Bajorian colonel walk up to him. He smiled at her, "Colonel Kira?"

"Yes," she nodded standing in front of him. "I've come to let you know your request has been granted."

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "When?"

"Anytime your ready," she replied.

"I'll meet you in an hour," he told her.

She nodded, "I'll meet you at the temple. As soon as the Prophets contact you, I'll leave you."

=/\=

An hour later he met Kira outside the temple. He had gone on a vision quest to gain guidance for what he was about to do. Once done, he took the portrait and left. She led him inside to where the heavily carved box sat on a covered table. He stood before it.

"You have to clear your mind," she told him softly. "The Prophets will know why you're there. To speak with them, once your ready, just open the doors."

Chakotay nodded, he sighed placing the portrait on the Orb towards the back. He cleared his mind focusing and when ready pulled open the doors. Once he did, he was bathed in a white light and then found himself in a bright, white mist. He watched it clear, he looked around.

"Hello?" he said.

Suddenly a Prophet who looked like Tom appeared, "the Chakotay has a request."

He stared at the Prophet, "yes - "

" - Your request is unwise," it replied.

"Why?"

"The outcome will not be what you wish," it said.

Chakotay shook his head confused, "I don't understand."

"Your heart does - "

Another Prophet appeared who looked like B'Elanna, "your heart tells you one thing you know isn't possible. The Chakotay listens to the heart and not the mind. This visit will bring you sorrow."

"I'm prepared - " he said.

"Preparation is irrelevant," the Prophet Tom told him. "You must not - "

" - I have to," Chakotay said. He started to watch the mist clear, through the thinning white, he started to make out the front of the hotel. The urge to go was pulling at him. "Please, I need to do this."

"Your life is your destiny," the Tom said. "We wish you luck, the Chakotay."

Chakotay watched them fade from view as the mist cleared.

He found himself standing on the large front lawn. He took a moment to gather his bearings as he gazed around him. The hotel looked the same, except the flower landscaping was different, the clothing and the transport vehicle parked in the front letting off a group of tourists.

He took in his clothing, a period suit of the day. It was dark blue, he wore a white button-down collar shirt and he had comfortable black shoes on. Blue wasn't his color, but at the moment, he wouldn't complain.

As soon as he felt comfortable with his surroundings, he stepped forward heading towards the hotel.

When he entered the hotel, he heard music playing from a pianist in the far corner, saw tourists walking around and some dancers in costume or rehearsal clothing who were chatting happily with each other.

He smiled impressed with this experience so far. Someone walked by acknowledging him with a smile. He returned it. He then focused on his quest and walked up to the front desk, a clerk smiled at him.

"Hello," he said easily, "Kathryn Janeway's room please."

"Are you a member of the company?" she asked.

"No, a close - friend," he replied.

The clerk studied him, "how close?" she asked.

"Very," he replied, hoping he sounded believable.

She sighed, "she's in room 4030. Don't make me regret this."

Chakotay smiled, "you won't, thank you," he turned heading for the lift. When the lift arrived on the floor, he followed to where the hotel signs pointed. His heart beat quicker, he remembered her journal, but he wasn't sure when he first met her by the water. He took a chance she might be in her room. He found the door and took a breath trying to remain calm, in case she answered the door. He then knocked and waited.

A moment later, the door opened slightly and a young woman in a uniform of sorts gazed out at him. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "is Kathryn Janeway here?"

The woman shook her head, "no, I'm sorry she's not," she started to close the door.

Chakotay put his hand on the door stopping her, "do you know where she is?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said and forcibly closed the door on him.

He stood there for a moment, then decided to look for her by the theatre. He turned and headed back to the lift.

When he entered the theatre, it was busy with cleaning crews, musicians tuning up and a group of dancers were rehearsing on stage. The stage manager was seen watching them and directing some lighting. He was a young Asian man. Chakotay walked down to him, "excuse me?" he said.

"Yes?" the man asked glancing briefly at him.

"I'm looking for Miss. Janeway - "

" - Not here," he said.

"Do you know where?"

"Try the dressing rooms," he replied. "But only if you belong back there."

Chakotay nodded, "thanks," he turned and headed backstage. The man watched him for a moment, then returned to what he was doing.

Once backstage, he carefully wove around some scenery. He saw some dancers stretching and socializing preparing for rehearsal. He headed down the adjacent corridor off the stage to the dressing rooms. As he did, a few more dancers ran by wearing black tutu's and white stockings. He moved out of the way pressing himself against the wall smiling. Once they passed, he shook his head. He thought about knocking on each door looking for her, but decided against it.

An older woman walked down the corridor, he said, "excuse me." She stopped looking at him. "I'm looking for Miss. Janeway."

The woman studied him for a moment, she smiled softly at him, "ah - the very far room on the left."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. She smiled walking away. He headed down to the last door. His mouth went dry, he swallowed and then knocked. Someone called for him to enter, he opened the door. Once opened, he gasped in part shock and amusement at the woman sitting in a make-up chair before him.

She wasn't exactly beautiful, but wore a very revealing outfit. Her reddish hair was piled on top of her head and she smiled. "Well, well. Hello there," she purred seductively. "Come on in darling - "

Chakotay had all he could not to laugh at the absurdity of what he was seeing. "Ah - that's okay. I'm looking for Kathryn Janeway - "

She pursed her red mouth and sighed, "walking by the beach I believe, my dear."

He nodded, "thanks," and turned heading out.

"If she won't take you," the woman added, "I will."

Chakotay nodded and stepped out closing the door softly. Once he did, he began to chuckle. He headed out to the beach where Kathryn was walking. As he stepped outside, he noted the sun was starting to set, as the sky glowed with shades of orange and pink. He walked around the theatre to the gravel walkway and headed towards the beach nearby. There were some trees before the beach and a path that led to a medium sized rock formation. His instincts told him to walk down that way. He stepped down onto the path and he neared closer, he saw a figure walking nearby. His heart began to pick up as he got a little nervous. He quietly approached and saw her walk around. The moment she did, their eyes caught and he smiled at her. "Hello," he said softly.

Kathryn stared at the man before her, wondering who he was and where he came from. She didn't speak for a moment as she studied him, she stopped curious. "Is it you?" she asked softly.

Chakotay was confused at her question, her voice was beautiful. Deep and soft, when speaking softly, it sounded like a whisper. She was dressed in a white pantsuit with a hip length jacket. It molded to her small, slender frame and her hair was down around her shoulders. She was more beautiful than he realized.

But how was he going to respond to her question?

Before he could really think, he said, "yes," and saw her close her eyes. For a moment she looked faint and steadied herself against the rock. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes staring at him, "yes, I'm fine - "

" - You sure?"

"Yes," she nodded and began to walk away.

"Don't be afraid - " he started, wanting to talk to her.

Kathryn turned slowly looking at him, "I'm not afraid of you. Unless you give me a reason to be." He shook his head, she shrugged, "well I have to go - "

"Wait, please," he said.

She looked at him, "what do you want?"

"To meet you," he replied. She smirked raising her eyebrow. "I've come a long way."

"Where?"

"Where?" he repeated, she nodded. "Washington, D.C., area actually."

"I've danced there," she said simply. She observed how handsome he was, although much older. And that tattoo he wore, she figured he wore it for a reason. He also looked at her with a longing. "I have to go, if you'll excuse me - "

" - Can I speak with you more?"

She was about to reply when they heard, "I've come to take you to dinner."

Chakotay saw Tuvok who was dressed in a deep green Vulcan outfit, standing close by her. He wondered when he had approached, since he hadn't heard or noticed. Kathryn glanced at him, nodded and walked towards him. "Fine," she said, "let's go." They began to walk away from the mysterious man with the tattoo.

Kathryn walked beside Tuvok quietly, he glanced at her. "Who is he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"You were conversive?"

"No, not really," she replied and looked back to see if he were following.

"No need to look back," Tuvok said, "he's following. Shall I call security?"

Kathryn looked at him, "no, it's okay. If he acts intrusive in anyway, I can handle him."

Tuvok nodded, "very well." He glanced back at Chakotay, "go ahead. I'll catch up with you," he instructed her. Kathryn nodded, took one last glance back at Chakotay and kept walking up towards the hotel. Once she was far enough, he turned back to him. "Are you a guest at the hotel, sir?"

Chakotay stared at Kathryn's Vulcan protector and manager. "Yes," he said knowing he'd have to check in the next morning to keep with history.

"I suggest you leave," Tuvok said firmly, "Ms. Janeway alone. If you don't, I will have you removed from the property. Goodevening," and walked away.

Chakotay stood for a moment watching him head up to Kathryn who waited for him near the entrance to the hotel. The moment they turned to head inside, he headed up to see where she was going. 

=/\=

Chakotay was hungry and managed to get something to eat from an outside vendor while waiting for Kathryn to go to dinner. When he was confident she and the company were at dinner, he entered the hotel walking to the dining room.

Although there was a small line of people waiting for a table, he walked past them. The host saw him, "excuse me, sir - ?"

Chakotay glanced at him, "oh, I'm dining with Ms. Janeway tonight." The host nodded letting him pass. He sighed and walked through the large dining room looking for Kathryn. As he did, he saw couples on the dance floor, but not her.

"Ah, my dear!"

Chakotay stopped beside a table, he saw the woman from the dressing room dressed fairly decent this time beside him. "Ah - hello," he said.

"Still looking for Ms. Janeway?"

"Actually, I am - "

" - Over there," she said turning slightly indicating to a corner of the dance floor.

Chakotay looked over. He saw Kathryn dancing with a male partner, either a stranger or a friend, because they weren't close. He decided to try again. "Thank you," he said with a nod and walked away. He approached slowly and stepped onto the dance floor, stepping up behind the man dancing with Kathryn. He reached out tapping the man on the shoulder. The man turned, saw him and nodded stepping out of the way. Before she could protest, he took Kathryn's hand in his, placed the other on her waist and began to turn her in circles.

She gazed at him, "what do you think your doing?"

"Dancing with you," he smiled gently.

Kathryn felt annoyed that he cut in on the dance like this. She reasoned if she knew him any better, she'd be flattered such a handsome man would dance with her. She attempted to pull away, "if you'll excuse me - " but he gently held her still. She glared at him, "let me go - "

"Can we just finish the dance?" he asked her softly. "Please?"

Kathryn stared up at him, he wasn't intimidating, but sincere. She nodded and he smiled, that's when she noticed the dimples. She let herself be led around the floor, finding he was a wonderful dancer. She began to enjoy herself and let herself gaze into his eyes. She smiled softly up at him.

"The man is an intruder," Tuvok said. "I asked him to leave Ms. Janeway alone and he has ignored my warning."

Kathryn stopped dancing and looked over at him with Chakotay. Tuvok stood with two hotel security guards. "Tuvok - " she said, embarrassed he had intruded. She was finally having a good time. "I'm alright."

"Nevertheless," he said. "I'd like him removed from the property."

"Tuvok!" Kathryn said, now annoyed he wouldn't let her enjoy herself.

"If you'll come with us, sir," one of the guards said to Chakotay.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn. He shrugged and stepped away from her as they led him out towards the veranda entrance opposite the dance floor. She stood watching, but felt she wanted to know more about him. "Just a moment," she said. Chakotay turned back to her with the guards, "I'll go with him - "

" - Really Janeway - " Tuvok said.

She smirked at his tone, "it'll be fine Tuvok. I'll be right back," and she turned walking out with him and the guards. Once outside on the veranda, she dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand. He looked grateful, she turned back to him when they were alone. "Your name please? I believe I should know whom I'm dancing with."

"Chakotay," he replied.

"Occupation?" she asked.

"Anthropologist," he replied. "But that's not why I'm here - "

"Then why are you?"

"To see you," he said, she stared at him. "I know everything about you - "

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "oh, you do? How is that possible since we've never met before today and are in completely different careers?"

Chakotay was about to answer when he spotted Tuvok watching and waiting just inside the doorway. He turned to her asking annoyed, "what is he? Your watch dog or something?"

Kathryn smiled softly at his humor, she turned slightly away, "he's just looking out for me," she replied quietly. "Like he's always done - "

" - Your 25 years old," he stated, "you are capable of taking care of yourself."

"I know," she said lifting her chin. "But I fear I can't make him see that." She stopped realizing she were about to open up to this man called Chakotay. This is something she had no intention of doing. She sighed, "I suggest you find someplace else to stay," and started to head inside.

Chakotay reached out touching her arm, both felt a current of energy pass through them. She stood frozen, "may I see you again?" he asked.

Kathryn stared up at him, his fingertips warm on her bare arm. She found her voice, glanced at Tuvok and back at him. "I don't know," she pulled away. "Goodnight," and walked inside. Tuvok walked back further inside with her.

Chakotay watched her blend in with the crowd and he walked around the large veranda among the comfortable patio furniture. Finding a comfortable white wicker padded sofa, he sank down onto it. He realized he was tired and sank back against the cushions with a sigh.

Listening to the waves roll up on the shore, he closed his eyes.

The next morning Chakotay woke with a start as he opened his eyes. He found himself stretched comfortably out on the wicker sofa. He groaned slowly sitting up rubbing his face tiredly. He could tell it was early morning because of the chill in the air. As the sun continued to rise, he felt it grow alittle warmer.

Realizing he had to visit Kathryn, he stood up walking inside the lobby and into one of public men's rooms to freshen up. He was lucky there was no beard stubble yet. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit and fixed his hair as best as he could. When he was sure he was neat enough, he headed up to her room.

=/\=

Chakotay stood before her room focusing and believing in what he was doing. He then lifted his hand and knocked on her door. There was no answer, he waited for a moment and then knocked again. She still didn't answer, he hoped he wouldn't be waking her. Attempting one more time, he started to knock again.

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. Kathryn stood in a silk pink long nightgown and robe, her hair braided loosely over her shoulder and holding the door open. She looked beautiful and as if she'd been up for at least an hour.

"Goodmorning," he said softly.

Kathryn stood shocked staring at Chakotay in her doorway. It was just after seven in the morning. She smirked, "goodmorning. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know," he said, "if you'd join me for breakfast?"

She wanted to smile at his persistence. This attention was very flattering. She bit her lip shaking her head, "I can't - "

" - Why not?"

"I've got rehearsal," she said.

"Lunch?"

Kathryn smiled softly shaking her head, "no."

Chakotay stared at her, he leaned towards her saying, "that's not what you're supposed to say." She raised her eyebrow in amusement, "your supposed to say, 'Chakotay,' that's me. 'I would love to get to know you and talk with you'." Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at his mock response. "Walk with me at least," he asked her softly. "Can you do that?"

Kathryn stared at him, she was attracted to him and he was being quite amusing. As she thought, rehearsal's for tonight's performance ended at twelve-thirty. If she changed in a half hour or 45 minutes, she'd be able to spend some time with him. And hopefully without Tuvok finding out.

"Yes," she said quickly, his face lit up. "After two," and closed the door.

Chakotay was speechless at her sudden answer. But, he was clueless as to where they were going to meet. Suddenly the door opened again as she stood there.

"Behind the hotel," she said. Their gaze caught, "okay?" He nodded, she closed the door again.

Chakotay smiled at the closed door and then turned heading downstairs to have breakfast.

=/\=

He was sitting at a patio table outside the dining room reading that current timeline's news stories on a provided padd. The current news dealt with the Khitomer Peace Talks, something he remembered reading about in school. The padd's of that day were three times bigger and thicker. It took a few minutes for him to turn the page or change the stories. Once he got the idea, he ordered a pot of coffee, some eggs, danish and fruit on the side.

He was also excited about his date with Kathryn. He tried to remain calm. Even though her journal specified what he did, it wasn't very specific. Therefore, he tried to remain calm and do what he planned to do.

He was on his second cup of coffee he heard, "may I join you?"

Chakotay looked up seeing Tuvok beside his table. He nodded, "yes, of course," he said. Tuvok pulled out a chair sitting opposite him, "what can I do for you?"

Tuvok stared at the man, he knew would take is protegee away from him. When he came to bid Kathryn goodnight, he found her deep in thought and he sensed over this man. Her face when he interrupted their dance said it all. She was attracted to him. This is not what was supposed to happen, not now. He had plans for her. Her romances would have to wait until she retired in a few years.

"Your attentions are distracting," he said, "Ms. Janeway."

Chakotay stared at him, he sighed, "she doesn't seem to think so."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow in question, obviously this man knew something. He decided to ignore that remark for now until he got a better answer. "What is your occupation, Mr. Chakotay?"

"Anthropologist," he replied and knew what Tuvok was getting at.

"Ballet and anthropology," Tuvok replied simply, "are two opposite ends of the spectrum if you will. Why are you so interested in Ms. Janeway?"

"I like her," Chakotay replied. "Is that okay with you?"

Tuvok stared at him, "you will leave her alone, sir. She is at a very important stage of her career. Distractions are discouraged." He stood up, he had to return to rehearsal. "Good day," and walked away.

Chakotay watched him, he shook his head, "Vulcan's. Even this early they were annoying." He went back to reading the paper.

=/\=

After he finished breakfast, Chakotay checked into his room at the hotel. He also shaved, after purchasing some shaving utensils. He combed his hair and realized he had a couple of hours before having to meet Kathryn. Since his night on the sofa, he decided to rest on the comfortable bed provided.

Removing his jacket, he stretched out, set the alarm through the computer and slept lightly.

After his short nap, he rechecked his appearance, pulled on his jacket and left.

He was standing just across the paved road, where several horse and carriages sat for use - and historical significance. There was a staircase that led down to the large lawn below and some benches with flowered pots.

She was five minutes late, he hoped she hadn't changed her mind. He then glanced up when he saw her appear in the white dress outfit that was in the trunk. Her hair was wound up soft behind her head and she wore some pale pink lipstick. He smiled seeing her, she spotted him and stepped down walking over to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said with a soft smile gazing up at him. "Rehearsals ran alittle over."

Chakotay smiled gently at her, "it's okay, really."

Kathryn nodded and glanced back. She saw Tuvok step out of the hotel and onto the back porch. She gritted her teeth, then saw an available carriage. "Come on," she said quickly to him taking his hand leading him to the carriage.

Chakotay followed her to the carriage. He assisted her up onto the small seat and climbed in himself. The driver of the carriage, shocked, but handed her the reins. She nodded with a smile taking it and commanded the horse into a quick gallop down the road and away from the hotel.

They rode off the hotel property to an isolated part of the point. Towards the lighthouse. Once near the beach, she parked the carriage. He quickly got off, walked around helping her down. Once she took his hands, their gaze caught and her heart skipped a beat. Quickly she recomposed herself, stepped down and released him. She walked towards the horse, he followed her.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" he asked curious.

Kathryn smiled softly patting the horse's side, stroked his muzzle and said, "my uncle owns a horse farm in Iowa. When I was a girl, I spent my summer's there. He taught me everything about them." She glanced up at him, he smiled and she felt the heat rise to her face. She sighed, "shall we?" He nodded and they walked quietly towards the beach. She held up the skirt as they walked up onto the sand. Her open shoes were starting to fill with sand. "Oh wait," she groaned.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"The sand," she replied with a smirk and lift a foot to remove the shoe. He reached out providing a hand for support. As she removed her shoes, he admired how she just steadied herself. She glanced at him watching how he was looking at her, she couldn't help how her heart fluttered when looking at him. Once she had the shoes in her hand she shrugged, "I'm still stretched."

"Your beautiful," he said with a mix of awe and admiration.

Kathryn smiled, "why Mr. Chakotay, I hardly know you well enough for that type of compliment." She smirked, "I'm ready," and started to walk further towards the beach. She wove through the grass and over the small dunes. She was silent as they stepped down onto the softer sand towards the water. The lighthouse seen close in the distance.

He glanced at her as they walked just along the surf, the water rolled just before their feet. The wind blew her hair around loosening some of the locks. "Why so quiet?" he asked curious.

Kathryn sighed, "just thinking."

"What about?"

She glanced at him, "Mr. Chakotay, you must understand the situation I'm in. My career is very important to me. Tonight's performance will no doubt make me a prima. It's a dream I've always wanted."

"I won't stop," he said, "you from obtaining that. You're a beautiful dancer," she nodded gazing down. "And," he added simply, "you are beautiful."

"Please," she said softly shaking her head. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

Kathryn walked away from him, he quickly stepped back up with her. "Because my life isn't allowing time for romance," she replied. He was about to speak, she continued, "I can't explain it, so don't ask." He nodded, "anthropology, right?"

"Yes," he said.

"That's always fascinated me," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

She nodded, "yes. Since we started exploring this quadrant, all those other species we've encountered. At one point I thought of joining Starfleet - "

"I was in Starfleet," he said.

"Were you?" she asked looking at him. "What'd you do?"

"Science officer," he replied, "for awhile. Then I became a first officer, once that happened, I no longer was able to go on excavations. I missed it, so I left."

"Where have you been?"

"Lots of places," he replied, "with Starfleet and with the archives." He paused in thought, "I've been to Beta Centauri, Alpha Centauri, Epsilon Hydra Seven, the Aolian Cluster - "

She laughed shaking her head, "okay, okay! I believe you," he chuckled. "I wouldn't mind going on a dig sometime."

"Your welcome to join me," he said.

Kathryn stared at him, "perhaps someday. When I retire," they continued to walk for a few more minutes. She found a nice bluff looking out at the water, "can we sit?"

"Whatever you want," he said, she slowly sank down. Once down, she pulled her legs behind her, he sat beside her. "Why someday? Why not tomorrow?"

Kathryn laughed shaking her head, "oh I wish I could just do something like that. Tuvok would say my impulsiveness is illogical and unwise."

"He keeps you on a short leash," Chakotay said.

"I know," she replied softly with a nod.

"What if you decided to join another company?" he asked curious. "What would he do?"

Kathryn was surprised, she had actually thought about doing just that. Cutting Tuvok free and joining the New York ballet companies or even going to Europe to dance for awhile. She couldn't believe he had suggested this very thing. 

"He couldn't do anything," she finally said. "He wouldn't be coming," and glanced slightly over at him with a slight smile.

Chakotay chuckled seeing her hidden agenda, he so wanted to touch her. "I think any company would take you," he said.

Kathryn then pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "My life has been so focused these past 10 years," she said quietly. "Your attention has been...so refreshing. But, romance hasn't been an interest for me. The men who I've been involved with in the past have..." her voice trembled some. "Left me," she finished with a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, his heart went out to her. He reached out touching her hand gently as she wiped a tear away. She was so beautiful, he couldn't understand how any man would leave her.

She shook her head, "it's okay. I've accepted it." She looked at him, "are you playing with me Mr. Chakotay? Because if you are - "

"No," he said understanding. She stared at him, he held her hand more gently. "No, I'm not. I'm interested in you - " he stopped. Then he sighed, "may I call you Kathryn?"

"I think it's appropriate," she replied. "But do you have a first name?"

"Just Chakotay," he told her with a gentle smile.

Kathryn nodded, "fine. Chakotay."

He studied her, "your not afraid of me. Are you?"

"No," she said looking at him. "I've never been afraid of you." She sighed with a shrug, "in fact, I find you intriguing."

He smiled, then said, "can I ask you something?" She nodded, "yesterday, when we met. You asked if it were me. What did you mean by that?"

Kathryn gazed out at the water, "I don't have to answer that."

"I know," he agreed. "But I'd appreciate it if you would."

She continued to stare out at the water for several moments. He waited for her. She then sighed, "before I came here, I had a feeling I'd meet a man. And, when you appeared on the beach...? Well, I didn't know what to think." He nodded, "but why did you say yes?"

"I didn't know what to think," he replied, she then smiled. That's when he noticed her beautiful lopsided grin. She was so beautiful.

She studied his face for a moment, "tell me about your tattoo. It's different."

"It's in remembrance," he replied, "of my father. He died a few years ago."

"I understand," she said with a nod. She paused, then said, "would you mind if I...touched it?"

Chakotay sat alittle surprised at her request. But he wanted her to, he nodded, "yes, you may."

Kathryn smiled. She then stretched her legs out and knelt beside him, bringing her head level with his. Their eyes never left each other as she moved closer to him. She raised a hand extending a finger and touched his forehead gently.

Chakotay sat still and had all he could do not to wrap his arms around her. She was tracing his tattoo gently, he felt her lose her balance some and he instinctively reached up putting his hand on her waist to steady her. He felt her shudder, as she continued to trace it several times.

Kathryn wanted to feel his arms around her completely, but knew it wasn't possible. She stopped and pulled back gazing at him, "it's an interesting design."

He stared at her noting how blue her eyes seemed to get. "Kathryn," he said tenderly, he was so in love with her. He reached out touching her face gently, she gasped for a moment and let him. He slowly lay his hand against her face, she closed her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Kathryn knew she was in love with him, as shocking as it seemed considering she only met him the day before. Nevertheless, she couldn't respond to it, as happy as she was being with him. She knew it'd would end after tonight's performance when the company moved on. She felt like crying knowing this.

She opened her eyes smirking, "flattery will get you nowhere Chakotay."

He then reached out taking her face in his hands pulling her closer to him. She stared at him, her eyes were dancing with amusement and happiness. He smiled gently, he started to kiss her, but stopped himself. Instead, he placed a soft warm kiss on the side of her face, she sighed softly at this.

Kathryn fought to regain herself, she was falling too fast. This was happening too fast. She pulled away from him sitting back down, "what time is it?"

Chakotay blinked, "what?"

"The time," she asked again. "Remember, I have to dance tonight."

He felt for the watch, since he had lost track of time after meeting her. Finding it in a pocket, he pulled it out opening it. "It's after four."

Kathryn sighed, she had to get back. But she saw the watch, "that's beautiful. May I?" He nodded placing it in her hand. She studied it, "quartz movement? From the 19th century - "

He was amazed, "that's right. How'd you know that?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't know." She looked at him, "where'd you get it?"

He stared at her, "it was given to me."

Kathryn nodded, "okay." Then sighed, "but, I have to get back. I should really rest before tonight."

"I understand," he said. He started to stand, he brushed the sand off his suit, and then he held out his hand to her. She took it, he pulled her to her feet. She picked up her shoes after brushing the sand off her skirt. They headed back to the carriage.

When they returned to the hotel, the hotel photographer snapped the photo he saw right before they got out of the carriage. Tuvok was nowhere around and he walked her up to her room.

She opened the door and walked in, he followed only intending to stay for a minute. Once inside, he closed the door. She stood against the wall staring at him, "I had a wonderful time," she said.

Chakotay nodded walking up to her, "so did I." He stood before her, they stared at each other. She lifted her chin up some. He took her face in his hands gently again lifting her head more.

"Oh my god," she whispered knowing what was going to happen. She didn't want to stop him. He lowered his head kissing her lightly, brushing his mouth with hers. She responded, he then kissed her deeper pressing his mouth against hers. She sighed softly sliding her arms around his back.

Chakotay pressed her up against the wall holding this beautiful woman in his arms. He could tell by her response she wasn't experienced as she should be. He began to increase the kiss by opening her mouth to his. She moaned softly.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Kathryn gasped pulling away from him, her face red with the desire still felt in the kiss. He stepped away from her, "just a moment," she said, trying to stay calm. She walked over to a full length mirror nearby checking her lipstick. It hadn't smeared. She was lucky. She turned stepping into the middle of the room, "come in."

The door opened and Tuvok entered, he assessed them. He stared at Chakotay on one side of the room and Kathryn on the other. His keen sense noticed the fading flush in her face. This had gone too far as he was concerned.

"I think you had better leave," he told Chakotay.

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn, she nodded slightly. She saw him start to leave, "wait," she said suddenly. He turned back to them, "come to the performance tonight."

"I haven't got a ticket," he said.

"I'll leave one at," she said, "the door for you." He nodded glancing at Tuvok who raised his eyebrow. "Good day Chakotay."

He allowed himself a small smile, "I'll see you tonight," and left.

Once the door closed, she looked at Tuvok, "I need to rest - "

" - He's a distraction," he said, "you don't need right now."

She clenched her hands, she glared at him, "don't you tell me that! I could use a pleasant distraction occasionally. All I do is dance, rehearse, go to class and sleep. Don't you tell me who I can't see. I am not your puppet."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, knowing her as well as he did, he knew this was serious. She rarely defied him when it came to this. This Chakotay had to be stopped. "Indeed," he said. He turned pulling open the door, "rest up Janeway. Tonight is the biggest night of your life. No mistakes."

"There won't be any," she said.

"Success - " he started.

" - Within control," she finished for him. "I know." He nodded, turned and walked out. She stood for a moment, then began to change. 

=/\=

The Spanish costumed dancers swirled about the stage happily in unison with their fans. Then they parted as Kathryn made her next appearance as Dulcinia during the first act.

Chakotay sat in his seat, a center aisle seat, watching her. She smiled as she performed. Her partner could tell she was truly happy.

Kathryn performed her pas de deux with Richard, her partner for the past six years. As she did, she took quick glances out at the audience. The lights from the stage only illuminated the first five rows. However, she had found Chakotay in his seat and began to perform for him.

Richard smiled in response, knowing this was her best performance ever. She moved into his arms as he lowered her in a dip to the stage. "What is it with you tonight?" he asked her softly, still acting out his part.

Kathryn batted his hand away playfully as he mockingly went for her breast. She smiled at him, "nothing," she whispered. He smiled, pulled her to her feet and they exited the stage together.

Backstage, Kathryn took a special cloth patting her face dry of sweat. She took a sip of water and waited for her next cue to return to the stage for her solo. She tested her shoes, going up on point and staying warm.

Richard walked up behind her, "so, are you ready?"

She looked at him, "of course."

"Who is he?" he asked curious.

"What?" Kathryn said glancing briefly out at the stage. It was almost time.

"Who are you in love with?"

She smirked at him, "I'm not - at least I don't think - "

"Come on Kat," he said, "it's obvious you are."

She stared at him, "I'll tell you later." She walked to the edge of the wings, counted and entered the stage. Now she danced for him while playing her part.

Chakotay smiled up at her, knowing she loved him as well. He planned to visit her backstage during the intermission, which was due at the end of her solo.

Kathryn pirouetted on the stage, her skirt flaring. She held her fan as she did and came to a finish in the center of the stage. Her heart beat rapidly and breath was shallow, but it wasn't from the dancing. She ended her solo with flourish and the audience began to applaud. She bowed, angling in Chakotay's direction and their eyes caught, she smiled at him. He smiled back and the curtains closed.

Tuvok saw the whole thing.

Kathryn quickly exited the stage to change, being congratulated on her performance by her company friends and members. She smiled and went behind a large changing screen as the stage mistress helped her remove her costume. She pulled the next over her head and it was fastened up behind her.

"Kathryn! Come on!" Robert called. "The photographer is waiting."

"Coming," she said glancing at the mistress, who nodded with a smile and she walked out and over to the backdrop set up. Other dancers were finished, "okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Sit please," the photographer instructed.

Kathryn nodded, sat on the provided cushioned stool and looked up at the camera.

The photographer looked through the lens, "no, no. More flourish - yes - " Kathryn was impatient. She shifted on the stool sitting up straighter. Suddenly she saw Chakotay emerge through the dancers, stage hands and spectators on the edge. She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. He smiled at her as the picture was taken.

Chakotay returned to his seat a few minutes later, planning on meeting her after the performance. They were leaving as soon as everything was packed up. Perhaps he could convince her to stay, if not just for an extra day.

During the next act, he sat transfixed at the stage. He didn't feel someone tapping on his shoulder. He felt it when the person pressed harder on his shoulder. He looked up, he was handed a piece of paper, the usher walked away.

He opened it, in neat handwriting was, "meet me outside in the gazebo in 15 minutes. Tuvok." He closed it, knowing whatever happened the first time, probably happened at this point. He debated going out to see him, but he also wanted to see the end of the performance. Then he reasoned, this would be the time to convince Tuvok that Kathryn could take care of herself. With him at her side.

She was now back on stage performing with the corps. He stood up and headed out of the theatre to the gazebo located opposite the theatre.

When he arrived at the gazebo, it was lit up inside and a figure waited for him. He stepped up inside, before he could say anything Tuvok said, "do you have any idea how long I've been with Ms. Janeway?"

"Since 2287," he replied.

Tuvok nodded, he turned to him, "yes, indeed. I was attending a dance recital with a friend and saw her on the stage. She was incredible. Even as a Vulcan, it has been unknown for us to take a human with potential under our direction. It was a risk I was willing to take."

"But your risk paid off," Chakotay said. "She's one of the greatest dancer's today."

"Yes," Tuvok agreed, "and she has the potential of becoming the greatest, if not thee greatest. Tonight's performance has secured her prima status at a very early age. Your presence is a distraction to her."

"You know that's not true," he said firmly. "She's danced better tonight with me in the audience. I want her to succeed - "

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "indeed you do. With you at her side?"

"I will not allow her," he said, "to get unfocused by romantic involvement."

"You really think you own her," Chakotay said in disbelief. "You tell her what to do."

"She has listened," Tuvok said simply, "to my counsel on this subject for the past 10 years - "

" - Not anymore," Chakotay said. "She has other plans. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see the rest of the ballet." He turned and stepped off the gazebo heading back to the theatre. As he walked, two guys came out of the darkness surrounding him. He stared at them, "what do you want?"

"Something you have," one said and moved towards him.

Chakotay attempted to move, but the other guy came up from behind holding his arms and him still. He struggled, but the other guy managed to beat on him until he lost consciousness.

=/\=

Kathryn noticed Chakotay wasn't in the audience midway through the second act. She waited to see if he'd return, but he didn't and she began to worry. She completed the performance to a standing ovation. After the first curtain call, she quickly left the stage shocking her cast. They completed it for her as she ran back to her dressing room where her mistress waited for her.

She untied the ribbons to her shoes kicking them off. "He hasn't come to the room?" she asked, trying not to sound worried.

"No, ma'am," the woman replied.

"Help me change," Kathryn said. She heard a knock at the door, "wait," she turned to the door. "Come in," and it opened as Tuvok entered. She dismissed her mistress for the moment. Once they were alone she asked him tightly, "where is he?"

Tuvok studied her, "he is gone. He realized your career was more important."

Kathryn was furious, this was the last straw. "You sent him away?" She tried keeping the anger out of her voice. He didn't answer, "I love him Tuvok. Do you hear me, I love him."

"Its too late - "

She shook her head, "I'll find him. I swear I will."

"The transport leaves," he told her, "in two and a half hours. Be ready."

Kathryn felt tears burning the back of her eyes, she nodded. He turned and left closing the door quietly behind him. She fought to control herself as they threatened to fall. She knew it'd be a miracle to find him in that time. Her mistress returned who helped her change into an ivory pantsuit. She removed her stage makeup, let down her hair brushing it out. Knowing her luggage and costumes were packed, she ran up to the hotel to the front desk getting his room number.

A security guard accompanied her in case he was hurt. When let into the room, she found it empty, except for his shaving kit. She stood for several moments holding his razor and comb knowing something had happened to him. But where did he go? She didn't know where to look or begin.

He was gone. She felt the tears fill her eyes and she bit her lip fighting them. Realizing the time, she composed herself and left his room joining everyone else in the lobby who was boarding the two large transports waiting outside.

Once she boarded, she sat at a window in the back and watched the hotel as it faded from few in the dark of the night.

He felt something tickle his nose and heard some noise, chewing noises above him. Chakotay woke with a start sore and bruised as he stared bound and gagged into the face of a horse over him. He blinked and attempted to sit up. After several moments of struggling, he worked himself into a sitting position.

He found himself completely bound. He gazed around looking for something to cut the ropes with. Just above him on the stall was a framed portrait with glass. He then sat forward and back hard against the stall. The portrait was knocked off center, he did it again. This time it flew off it's nail and landed beside him on the cement floor, the glass shattering. He had to maneuver himself to grab a piece of the sharp glass with his fingers as his hands were bound behind him. He held the glass starting to saw the sharp edge through the rope. Breathing hard against the cloth in his mouth, he watched the light rise in the sky knowing he was losing time in getting back to Kathryn.

The rope was coming loose, he continued to saw at it until he felt it thin enough. He began to pull at them and suddenly felt the remaining strands snap. He pulled his hands around dropping the glass piece, the blood rushing back to his hands. He ignored the stinging pain of it untying his feet and pulling the gag out of his mouth. Once free, he stood up on unsteady legs and ran out of the stable. "Kathryn!" he called her.

He arrived at her room and began pounding on her door, "Kathryn!" there was no answer. "Kathryn!" His heart pounded and throat was tight.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Chakotay turned finding a desk clerk and a young Henry standing before him. He sighed with a nod, "yes. The dance company - are they still here?"

The clerk shrugged, "they left as soon as they were packed."

"When?"

"Last night," the clerk replied. "Come on Henry," and walked down the corridor.

Chakotay slumped against the door in defeat. She was gone, his missed his chance again. What she must be thinking he didn't know. "Kathryn," he whispered. He pushed himself off the wall feeling exhausted from the whole ordeal. Now he was ready to leave this era, he wondered what he had to do for the Prophets to call him back. He decided to rest outside for a few minutes before attempting it.

He walked out to the back of the hotel and sat down on one of the benches near the carriages. He put his face against his hand rubbing it, trying to remove the sleep feeling from his eyes. He didn't see a figure walk across the lawn below.

Kathryn walked sadly across the lawn heading back to the hotel. She had left the company midway through on the way to Dallas. She knew she couldn't perform without knowing what happened to Chakotay. She bid everyone goodbye, took her luggage and the next transport back to the hotel. When she checked back in, at first light she wandered the hotel grounds looking for him. She looked along the area they met, the theatre and every place she wouldn't have thought of. There was still no sign of him.

She sighed lifting her head glancing at the back of the hotel. The glare from the sun threw her vision off. She blinked as she thought she saw a figure leaning against the banister above. Shading her eyes, she made out the dark hair and that blue suit.

Her heart skipped a beat as her throat tightened in shock and joy. She cried out, "Chakotay!"

Chakotay heard his name called. He blinked and looked down below in that direction. He saw Kathryn below on the lawn, he stood up excited that she had returned. "Kathryn!" He quickly ran down the flight of steps to her, she ran across the stretch of lawn and began running up them. They met on the platform in the middle and into each other's arms. He kissed her face happily as she laughed in joy and disbelief. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "yes, oh yes! Now I am!"

"I thought I lost you - "

She shook her head, "never, never, never!" Tears filled her eyes, "I thought the same - "

He looked at her, gazing deep into her eyes holding her face in his hands. She did the same to him. "I'm never going to lose you again. I love you - "

" - Never again," she whispered. "I love you."

Chakotay leaned down and tenderly kissed her, she responded wrapping her arms around him. The love and desire built between them. He opened her mouth to his, deepening the kiss and held her tighter against him. After several moments, he pulled away from her. She was flush with the desire he was feeling. Without another word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she slid one around his waist and they climbed the steps back up to the hotel.

=/\=

Kathryn unlocked the door to her new, smaller room. It wasn't as large as the suite she had when with the company, but it had a small foyer. She opened the door, knowing what was going to happen. She wanted and waited for this for so long. The large four-poster bed sat on one side of the room, she crossed into the open space turning to him as he closed the door. She reached up pulling the pin out of her hair letting it fall down her back.

Chakotay made sure the "Do Not Disturb" light was on when he closed the door. She stood in the middle of the room waiting for him. He walked over to her taking her face in his hands placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he began to kiss her face. She slid her arms around his waist sighing as she started to cling to him. Her heart beat fast as she tilted back her head and he kissed her throat.

He gazed at her tenderly, her mouth was open slightly and eyes closed. He smiled and gently kissed her drawing her up against him. She responded with a soft moan, then felt his tongue slowly sweep into her mouth. She gasped with a shudder letting her own respond to his as the breath was taken away from her.

Chakotay slid his hands down her back stroking gently. He continued to hold her with one and slid the other between them. He began to unfasten the blouse she wore, his fingers stroking her bare flesh as the fabric came apart. She gripped him tighter, he looked at her, "are you okay with this?" he asked her gently.

Kathryn stared up at him, she nodded, "yes - please," her voice was deep with desire.

He finished unbuttoning her blouse and gently slid it off her, revealing her in a white bra. She wasn't full, like most women, but small and firm. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He leaned over kissing the tips of her shoulders working his way up to her throat. She helped him remove his jacket and shirt. Before she realized it, her bra had joined her blouse on the floor. She slid her arms around him pressing her body to his feeling her legs go weak. He lifted her into his arms cradling her walking over to the bed where he lay her gently against the pillows.

She watched him kneel beside her. His eyes never left hers as he stroked starting at her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered against his hands, her buds hardened reaching out towards him. He smiled gently at her, "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she whispered feeling his touch heating up each cell within her. She arched her back when his hands touched and stroked her small breasts. His thumbs stroked the silken skin of her buds and he leaned down taking one in his mouth savoring it.

"Oh my god!" she whispered holding his head. She never realized it could be like this. He had worked his way over to the other one, cupping each breast gently. Her body was swimming with desire, she was grateful she was lying down. He began to kiss slowly down her, placing soft warm kisses on her abdomen. His fingers found the fastener of her trousers. He unfastened them, she shivered feeling him slowly pull them down. He pulled them off tossing them to the floor. "Chakotay - " he kissed her deeply, she responded and felt his hand slide beneath her panties beginning to caress her soft recess. She moaned clinging to him tightly, feeling his passion for her.

Chakotay tried going slowly, but his own desire for her was building. "Kathryn - " he whispered kissing her throat. "You're so beautiful," he gazed at her. She stared up at him, the sunlight streamed through the nearby window, casting a glow against her. He stroked her face, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "yes. Just lets - go slow," he smiled tenderly at her. She reached up cupping the side of his face.

"Okay," he replied gently and kissed her gently. She responded and relaxed slowly enough as he stroked her slowly and gently. She was responding to his touch enough that she didn't protest when he pulled her panties off. He found her ready for him, he then removed the rest of his clothes.

Kathryn stared up at him as she viewed him finding him magnificent. He lowered himself to her, pressing his body against her kissing her again. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh and slid her legs around his hips as she responded.

He started to position himself against her, he wanted her so bad it hurt. She slid her hands up his sides setting him more afire. He kissed her face and began to join them gently.

Kathryn gasped clutching and feeling him, "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and continued to bring them together. Suddenly he stopped when he encountered a barrier. He looked at her shocked, "Kathryn? This is your first time?" She didn't respond, "why didn't you tell me?"

She reached up stroking his face, "I - wasn't sure - "

"Oh love," he whispered, "I'll make it as easy as possible." He couldn't stop now, it was too late. He lowered his head kissing her gently and deeply, "I'm sorry," he said as she responded and he moved his hips up slowly and gently against hers when she responded back.

Kathryn felt him and when he joined them completely. The pain tore through her as he broke her barrier. She cried out against his mouth, tears slid down her face. He began to move gently against her as she clung tightly to him. She started to stiffen up as he started to move deeper.

"Relax," he whispered gently, he gazed at her feeling her body slowly relax around him. He then took her hands, she gripped them, and he began to move deeper into her. She moaned as he felt her start to respond to him, her hips rose to greet his. He groaned feeling his release start to build. She gripped his hands tighter as her body shuddered around his. "Your doing wonderful, my love."

"Chakotay," she breathed, she began to feel a tightness build in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my god," he kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded with a soft groan wrapping her arms around him and slid a hand up into his hair gripping it. That tightness continued to build more, the pressure built as the pain slowly left.

She was coming, he felt her muscles clenching him more. She was so tight and felt so good as he moved within her. He began to move faster, she cried out as he drew her release closer. He groaned her name wanting to go harder, but thought she wasn't ready for that.

Kathryn arched her hips against his more, wanting to feel the pressure end. She began to cry out as he began to move faster. She buried her face in his neck clinging to him. "Chak-o-tay!" Suddenly she felt the tightness burst and she cried out as the intense pleasure pulsed through her. Her body shuddered around him as she began to cry softly.

Chakotay continued to move against her as he felt her release. He whispered tenderly, "it's okay, my love." He groaned again and felt his release by plunging one last time into her, she cried out again. He gasped collapsing against her stroking her hair gently and kissing her neck. "I love you," he said softly. He looked at her, tears slid down her face and he tenderly kissed her. She responded sweetly clutching him. He then gazed at her stroking the tears away. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "yes."

"Did I hurt you?"

She shrugged, "alittle," he kissed her softly. Her tears began to dry up, he lay beside her pulling her against him. She looked at him, "but I love you. That's all that matters." She adjusted herself alongside him and felt a mild sharp ache. She groaned, "although I think I'm going to be alittle sore."

"Only for awhile," he said feeling bad for her discomfort. He ran his hand up into her hair, she leaned against his hand as her hair fell around him. "How come - ?" He paused for a moment. "I thought you had been with someone before me."

"Tuvok never allowed it," she replied softly.

"Oh Kathryn," he said gently, "I still wish you would have told me."

She reached over stroking his face, tracing his tattoo delicately, "I wasn't sure. But, it's okay, really."

He stared at her, she was glowing somewhat from her first time. "Your so beautiful Kathryn."

"I feel it," she replied softly and rested her head against his shoulder. He held her gently and she closed her eyes. "Did you put the 'Do Not Disturb' light on?"

"Yes," he said feeling her relax against him. She didn't respond for several moments, he heard her sigh softly. "Kathryn?" She moaned, he smiled realizing she had fallen asleep. He felt for the comforter beneath them and managed to pull it out and over them. She cuddled closer to him and he kissed her forehead closing his eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

They slept for the next couple of hours and woke to more lovemaking as he then taught her how to respond and he found out how to please her. There was more passion that second time as she learned how to move her body against his. They slept again afterwards and into the early evening.

When they awoke that second time, they were hungry. She pulled on her nightgown and robe ordering room service that consisted of strawberries and cream. He dressed into his trousers and shirt, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

Once the food arrived, she prepared it by sitting before the bed on the floor. He opened the champagne pouring them each a glass. He joined a moment later as she fed him some strawberries. He kissed her afterwards.

"Will you marry me?" she asked curiously glancing at him.

Chakotay looked at her, "what?"

Kathryn shrugged, "well, I wasn't sure if you have a wife and kids somewhere."

"Oh no," he replied, she looked at him. He reached out stroking her face, "only you Kathryn, only you." She smiled, "and yes, I will marry you." She leaned over kissing him, he responded. She then nibbled alittle on his lower lip and chin with a soft smile. "I'm so happy Kathryn."

"So am I," she whispered softly. She rested her head against his, then sighed, "what time is it?"

Chakotay sighed glancing around, he couldn't see the chronometer from their level. Instead, he saw his coat on the floor and pulled it over reaching inside of the pocket it was located. Once he had it out, he opened it, "its after seven."

She took it from him, "amazing. How time flies - "

" - Well, we've been pretty busy," he said smiling.

She blushed alittle, "yes, I guess we were," and laughed softly. He chuckled, "know what I need to do for you?"

He stared at her, he wanted her again among the champagne and strawberries. "What?" he asked softly.

"Get you a new suit," she replied simply.

Chakotay smirked, "you don't like my suit?" She shrugged, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's not your color," she said. "Did you pick it out?"

"Not exactly," he replied. He stood up before her, "but it has several pockets that have come in handy. See," he pulled the jacket on. She laughed watching his performance, "I mean look here, there's a pocket for everything." He began to stick his hands into various pockets, when he reached into one he felt something. He pulled it out and looked. His archive commbadge from his time sat in his palm, he froze and then looked at her.

Kathryn saw the look on his face, "Chakotay?"

Chakotay saw the mist start to roll in, she was fading from him. "Kathryn - " he reached out to her, attempting to hold onto her at the same time.

She started to see him fade, she stood up panic setting in. "Chakotay!" He was fading rapidly, leaving her alone. What was going on? She screamed, "Chakotay! No!"

The mist rolled in and closed around him.

=/\=

Chakotay opened his eyes finding himself staring at the open Orb which was now dark. He gasped in the shock of what happened. The Prophets had pulled him back by placing his commbadge in his jacket. They took him from Kathryn.

"NO!" he cried in the empty temple. His heart raced and breath was short, "no! Kathryn! NO!" He choked a sob dropping the commbadge staring at their portrait, "please send me back to her! Please, oh god!" They didn't answer him, he sank down to his knees as the tears and sweat poured down him. He was so tired, so grief-stricken at his loss. "Kathryn, my Kathryn," he whimpered. He knelt for several minutes trying to compose himself. When he felt more in control, he stood up on shaky legs. He grabbed the portrait and left the temple not caring on his appearance heading back to his quarters.

When he arrived, he crawled onto the bed clutching the portrait and began to sob into the pillow falling asleep soon after.

He woke the next morning stiff and exhausted. His hand still clutching the portrait. As he gazed around his bedroom, his eyes caught her toe shoes on the nightstand beside him. And he felt the tears fill his eyes again. He groaned fighting them as he buried his face in the pillow.

This wasn't a dream, he was there. He could still feel her, smell her hair, her soft kisses when they made love. Nevertheless, it was 68 years later, he knew he wasn't imagining it. What sort of cruel trick was this by the Prophets?

He remembered the Prophet Tom telling him, "the outcome will not be what you wish." They already knew what they were going to do and they let him go anyway. As soon as that set in, he realized he was never meant to be with her. That depressed him even more, he knew he couldn't live without her.

The only way was one way and it wouldn't be enough.

He managed to change his clothes and picked up the toe shoes heading out to the Promenade.

=/\=

"Alright Quark," Odo said entering the bar. "What's the problem?"

The Ferengi bartender looked over at him, "I need you to open a holosuite for me."

Odo stared at him suspiciously, "what's the catch?"

"No catch," Quark said, "except that I gave a holosuite to some guy close to 14 hours ago. Now you know the limit on my holosuites, but he's refused to come out."

"Have you tried your over - ?"

"Yes!" Quark replied. "But he's locked it with some encryption code."

"Fourteen hours?" Odo said. Quark nodded, "which one?"

"Come on," Quark said from walking around the bar. "I've got people wanting to pay for that room." They walked up the spiral staircase nearby and down to the corridor where the suites were located. They stopped outside one. "Now he'd better pay me extra for all that time - "

" - I'll be sure you do," Odo said. He studied the encrypted lock-out code on the panel. He sighed, "computer, override holosuite lock-out Odo-Beta-Pi-Six." The doors didn't open.

"See," Quark said, "what'd I tell you?"

Odo glared at him and he quieted. He thought for a moment, "computer, override holosuite lock-out Odo-Gamma-six-four-beta-nine." Suddenly the doors unlocked and slid open, Quark sighed with relief. He stepped inside and found himself on a beach with a lighthouse. He gazed around and saw a figure sitting further down the beach. He began to walk with Quark close behind. Once close enough, he noted the figure was dressed in black, the color drained from his face. The man didn't acknowledge himself or Quark as they approached. "Excuse me, sir?" He didn't answer, "sir?" Odo leaned closer to Chakotay finding his skin pallor, eyes sunken in and attention glazed. He tapped his commbadge, "Odo to Bashir, medical emergency."

"Bashir here," Julian replied. "Where are you?"

"Quarks," Odo said, "holosuite two. Apparently we've got a man here who hasn't eaten in days and he's unresponsive."

"On my way," Julian said. "Bashir out."

When Julian Bashir, the station's physician entered the holosuite, he found Chakotay severely malnourished and practically catatonic. They lay him against the sand as he prepared a hypo.

"Quark, what happened?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Quark asked. "This looks harmless. Wherever we are."

"I need to get him to the infirmary," Julian said.

Chakotay stared upward, not blinking at the holographic blue sky. He could hear the doctor working on him. He didn't care. As he listened, he felt light and saw a light nearby. He moved towards it as the mist that was covering it parted. The voices grew distant, he kept moving and passed through.

He found himself walking through the mist as it closed behind him. He heard another voice, "you have chosen your destiny?"

Chakotay saw a figure standing nearby. Her long auburn hair wound soft up behind her head and she wore the white dress with the sheer skirt. She turned looking at him and smiled.

He nodded, "yes."

"Go to her," the voice said.

Chakotay walked towards her, she held out her hand. He held out his as they faced each other. He smiled at her and slipped his hand into hers as they grasped tightly. Tears formed in her eyes, "you've come back," she said.

"Yes," he replied pulling her up to him. "Yes, always," and kissed her gently. She responded holding him as their souls merged. The mist enveloped them.

Two souls separated by decades. Brought together by death, to be reunited by love.

END  
FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED!


End file.
